My Life or Hers?
by PennSill 5Ever
Summary: This is what happened to Laney which lead Lenny to cost his life.Warning:This might get you depressed.


**This is what happened to Laney and how Lenny saved her Life.I don't Own anything just the story.**

**Laney's POV**

I was rocking out My bass solo until I heard a creak sound I looked up and A 300 pound amp was falling on top of me Than after that I felt nothing but pain as I fell to the ground."Lanes!"Is all I heard before I blacked out.

**Lenny's POV**

I was enjoying Laney's Bass solo until *Creak*The next thing I knew she was being crushed.I called 911 "911 what's your emergency." "My girlfriend is being crushed by a 300 pound amp please send help she is by the town hall at the grojband concert!""Okay the paramedics are on their way!"Than she hung up than I put my hoodie on to disquise myself and I ran up stage as some tears flow down my face.I looked up to see that Carrie and Trina were laughing and high fiving each other.I got so mad at them why would Carrie hurt the one I love?Then the paramedics got here.I decided to skateboard to the hospital cause I know grojband will be in the ambulance.I skateboarded all the way to the hospital.

** *Oh No Lanes' hurt transition***

Laney's POV

I couldn't see anything just figures of my band but I wondered why Lenny wasn't in the ambulance?Doesn't he love me?I wasn't able to speak cause my vocal cords are dangling somewhere in my body than I blacked out again.

Carrie's POV

I do feel a little bad but now that she is out of the way I can have Lenny to myself.*Evil Laugh*

Lenny's POV

I can't believe Carrie would do this and Trina actually I understood that but why Carrie?I ran to the hospital doors with my skateboard to see Corey,Kin and Kon there.I walked through the hospital doors and ignored them.I walked up to the lady at the desk."Where is Laney Penn's Room."I asked she checked on a peice of paper."She is in room 13."(13 is considered a lucky number in my world)"Thank You."I said as I ran to room 13.I asked the docter if I could come in he accepted."Lanes!"I said hugging her "Lenny?I thought you didn't came.I thought you did this but I have no idea what to believe in now."She said in a weak voice."What's wrong?"I asked "She seems to have parts of her legs fractured,her vocal chords are where spleen is at and she needs surgery which not done quickly made lead to death or mental retardation and the good news is if we find somebody with the same blood type as her we can do the surgery but the bad news is her blood type is AB- the most rare bloodtype in the world and if somebody does donate their blood it means they have to die."My heart stopped beating when he said Lanes might die.I felt tears build up."I'll do it!"I yelled out "What do you mean?"Asked the confused docter"I'm her gender bent I have the same bloodtype as her I would rather die than living knowing she's dead or suffering like this and she is the love of my life."I said as tears went down my cheeks."Really Lenny?"Laney asked "Anything for you."I said giving Laney a hug.

***After surgery Transition***

**Laney's POV**

While Lenny was Lying in his hospital bed I laid in started texting each other since we can't speak.I still can't believe he donated his blood,parts of his stomach, and his vocal chords.I felt tears rising thinking of how long he has just an hour and a half left.I texted him "I'll miss u so much plz don't go T.T"he texted me back "No matter what I'll be with u"I looked over to his side the sight was horrifying IV's in his arms,his skin is all gray,he looks like he his dying right before my eyes.I quickly texted Corey "Core I'm fine some1 donated everything so I'm able 2 live!But they have 2 die T.T"he texted me back"Good 4 u Lanes but whos the person?"I texted back "I'll tell you l8r"My thoughts went back to Lenny I can't believe he's gonna die."Miss Penn You are free to go."I got up and the doctor left than I went to the bathroom to change when I came back I see Lenny with tears in his eyes.I could tell it was time.I stood by his bed looking at his body.I heard him say "I love you Laney Penn."With that I gave him one last kiss.

**That's what happened I'm sorry It had to be that way but it is what it is.**


End file.
